moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Draenor Preservation League
(( This is an Open-Source Roleplay idea which does not have guild affiliation or factional preference. The idea of this League and Wiki is merely to open up a backstory for players and their roles to involve themselves as they wish with a worry-free set of guidelines and minor rules. You are free to say your character is a part of the DPL and any of its sectors listed below. Furthermore it is ENCOURAGED that you add to the overall DPL experience with your own creativity and ideas. '' ''As a Guild or Creator YOU ARE PERMITTED to add your Guild/League/Group/etc to the affiliations infobox/tab. This Wiki will be updated periodically. )) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |caption = The Emblem of the DPL}} The Draenor/Outland Preservation League (DPL) is a large conglomerate multi-faction multi-company group working to ensure the retaining and stability of Draenor's environment for its people and those wishing to migrate. ''' '''Its goals include the recovery of Mag'har and Draenic historical artifacts, forming an environment safe for re-habitation and residency and ensuring a structured society of peace and control as per A'dal's wish to save the people the shattered world is home to. "The Light does not abandon its people. In any form." ''-A'dal'' Agriculture Sector Consisting of several sub-groups including Pandaren master cooks and field operators for survival, the Agriculture Sector of DPL handles consumable resources within the secured zones of Outland. This varies from Open-Air farms of more durable crops to the ECO-Domes and protected regions. More often than not Pandaren from their homeland view Outland ECO-Dome and Open-Air farming as an interesting challenge for their skills. Civil Sector The sub-groups which control residential intake and general faction-based aid and politics fall under the Civil Sector of the DPL. Ranging from candidates for individual rights of individual races to larger scaled cooperation between Horde & Alliance races and Aldor & Scryer, the Civil workers primarily hope to "Keep the Peace" while the other sectors work to make Draenor/Outland a stable environment. The most recent achievements of the Civil Sector include uniting the Lightforged and Illidari in the Defense Sector. Defense Sector A fairly self-explanatory position, the Defense Sector consists of groups ranging from former Illidari returning from Broken Isles to the newly welcomed Lightforged and Draenic Converts wishing to see the exiled lands of Draenor. The primary focus of the Defense Sector is to ensure the Cabals of remaining demons without Eredar leadership or unstable relations with Ethereal Gangs in Netherstorm do not tip the security of the League's presence. Defense Sector is led by a council of Illidari, Blood Knight, Draenei, Lightforged and Krokuul. Engineer Sector One of the most vital and employed branches under DPL, the Engineer Sector consists of highly involved sub-groups from S.A.F.E. Agents in training, Mechanical Engineers, Environmental Retention Groups, Transportation Engineers and ECO-Dome Maintenance parties. Most often this sector's members are found on the fringes of DPL territory handling recovery of lost landmass and setting anti-gravity generators in zones with known ((Shift Storms)) . After a half-million gold investment, the Engineer Sector were able to purchase Ethereal Schematics and reverse engineer the Netherstorm domes to reproduce for agricultural use around Shattrath. Trade Sector Similar to the Civil Sector, the DPL's Trade & Commerce sub-groups work to stabilize investments in the League's progress and those working within them. From transportation of resources from Azeroth and Quel'danas, to gathering supplies and moving people in caravans throughout the shattered planet, this sector's skills are unrivaled in the level of support and backbone they provide for the DPL's continued existence. The recent introduction of Trade Sector armed caravans and armored Talbuk have worked in-favor of the League to dissuade raiders and attacks. Known Anomalies and Reported Weather Occurrences This section of the Wiki goes over various weather anomalies that could or could not occur in Draenor/Outland. You are not obligated to acknowledge these in the event you RP in Outland. # Shift Storms # Dead-Air Zones # Shelf Loss 1. Shift Storms - Class - A Danger. The most often witnessed and frequent anomalies in Draenor are the very spontaneous and very dangerous gravitational shifts. An adventurer or even an entire caravan can fall victim to the sudden violent upward or horizontal changing of gravity, the DPL counters this by providing every person entering through the designated routes with an Anti-Grav Generator. Normally set to 'AUTO', Anti-Grav Gens will be a life-saver when combined with various forms of positional movement including but not limited to: Grappling Hooks, Nitro-Boot Engines, Crawler Legs. It is HEAVILY ADVISED travelers and League Affiliates be aware of the signs of a coming Shift Storm. 2. Dead-Air Zones '- ''Class-C Danger. Similar to the drops experienced by airships and zeppelins, Outland/Draenor atmospheric anomalies such as dead-air cause air traffic to be almost null beyond standard gryphon or mana-rays. Rocket-Strapped Rylaks have been proven capable of traversing gravitational shifts and Dead-Air with remarkable ease. Mechanic additions for propulsion to naturally-flying-capable mounts is a must-have. Purely mechanical lacks proper flying. '''3. Shelf Loss - Class-B Danger. Like many locations of Outland/Draenor, the land itself can work against you. With the planet's utter instability without the radius of A'dal's influence, the fringes of the shattered world can be scenes for extreme cases of landmass loss. Break away or Shelf Loss occur upon the utter and maximum failure of land retainment procedures (See League Articles). Victims involved in Shelf Loss are to adhere to League Regulations of Personal Safety D.1-5 within the League Articles. League Articles The following are various classifications and regulatory statements for those adhering to the League's standards for safety, land retain procedures and various internal and external dealings. All members of the Engineer, Defense, Civil and Agricultural Sectors are to adhere on an obligatory basis. Section A. -Safety Protocols & Procedural Classifications 1. General Safety # While self-explanatory it should be immensely reiterated one's personal safety is to be ensured through proper use of Section-D procedures depending only upon one's current Sector Enrollment. The League is NOT responsible for an individual's safety if it directly threatens Section A-3-1 protocols not including victims of Section C-2-1. 2. Community Safety 3. Preservation Safety # A general statement of acknowledging any breach of Preservation Procedures resulting in a Section C occurrence or allowing a Section B infiltration is to be recited and signed by all adhering sector members. Section B. -Cabal and Various Demonic Identification & Procedures 1.Demon Identifications 2. Demonic Behavior 3. Emergency Protocols 4. Security Breach Section C. -Danger Classifications Section D. -Sector/Civilian Outfitting and Kit Procedures Section E. -External Sociopolitical & Factional Adherence & ObligationsCategory:Organizations Category:Draenei Organizations